


我有个恋爱想跟你谈（续）

by youbhajg_jiu



Category: zuihuayin, 我有个恋爱想跟你谈
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbhajg_jiu/pseuds/youbhajg_jiu





	我有个恋爱想跟你谈（续）

杨九郎单手托着下巴看着窗外，连绵细雨的天气持续了整整三天，张云雷有三天没有来了吧，好像请假了，代课的那个老师一点儿也不招人喜欢，四五十岁的年纪，总是带着戒不掉的高傲。

郭麒麟在座位上磕磕巴巴的背着刚学的古诗：“玉枕纱橱，半夜凉初透…东…东…嗯…东什么来着。”

杨九郎撇了他一眼：“东篱把酒黄昏后，有暗香盈袖”

郭麒麟回过头：“就你这种天天逃课还学习好的人，真的应该被拉出去枪毙八百回都不解恨。”

杨九郎继续把目光放到窗外：“那是你笨。”

郭麒麟撇撇嘴：“哎，说真的，我真的特好奇，你怎么背这么快的？”

杨九郎思考了一下：“结合着你的生活，就很好记啊。”

郭麒麟皱起眉头：“什么鬼生活？你的生活会在东篱边把酒喝到大天黑？”

杨九郎笑着摇了摇头，他是不会，但是有人会啊。喝醉之后还抱着他不撒手，酒气连带着袖口的暗香，倒是把他给熏了个半醉。

可也就那天之后，张云雷总有意无意的在躲着他，躲什么呢？杨九郎想不明白，张云雷同样也想不明白。

张云雷一直觉得，学生和老师的关系就只能止步于师生，可是那天映着大雨过后的晴朗天气，他居然答应了杨九郎的表白，那之后竟然还让他一步步的得寸进尺了起来。

杨九郎自然开心，可是这却愁坏了张云雷。老师的这层身份，每次都压制的他喘不过气。他不敢跟杨九郎有太多的肢体触碰，连每日对方死皮赖脸偷去的那些吻，都只能让它们止于蜻蜓点水的地步。

张云雷叹了口气，发了整整一天烧的脑袋，让他意识涣散起来。好像病了三天了，前两天重感冒，今天直接发起了烧。他拿起手机看了一眼，几十个未接电话和无数条微信消息吓了他一跳。

每一条提示上都显眼的标注着杨九郎的名字，炸眼一看，不知道的还以为张云雷是失踪了一样。

杨九郎下了晚自习再也忍不住的跑出了学校。之前他答应过张云雷不再逃课好好上学的，但是这会儿见人心切的他，也管不了那么多乱七八糟的承诺。

记忆里张云雷住的地方好像里学校不远，杨九郎只去过一次，那一次他没管住自己的嘴和手，不仅把人推到了床上，还扯坏了对方了一件衬衫。

杨九郎挠了挠头有些郁闷，那一次就是张云雷喝醉的那次来着，因为自己被他嘴里的酒精熏的半醉，还真没记清他到底在几楼了。

哦，或许不是因为酒精醉的吧。

杨九郎凭着几乎没有的记忆，一层一层的往上走，在第十二次敲错门后，认命的坐到了楼道里。少年浑身上下因为运动和心切出了一身的汗，那身蓝白的校服，这会儿汗水被打湿了大半。

张云雷这边在家里翻箱倒柜的找了半天，才发现家里连一盒能吃的退烧药都没有，他想了想，杨九郎应该还在上晚自习，现在打电话过去，怕是不合适。

张云雷用凉水洗了把脸，希望能通过凉爽来刺激一下自己浑浊的脑袋。他换了身衣准备出门，好在楼下就有一个药店，也不用走太远。

结果门刚打开，就看到了坐在楼道里低着脑袋的杨九郎。

杨九郎听见门开的声音本能性的回了个头，刚好就对上了些微惊讶的张云雷。

他猛的站起来快步走上前，少年还留着汗的脸颊让张云雷误认为他是淋着雨过来的。

杨九郎二话没说伸手摸了下张云雷的额头，随后就被烫手的温度给吓了一跳。

他皱起眉头带着怒气，像埋怨但实际是关心的咬牙切齿道：“发烧了都不知道给我打个电话？！自己还敢往外乱跑！不要命了？！”

张云雷迷糊着的双眼因为他的怒吼，竟然带上了一丝胆怯。

杨九郎看着他生气，很生气，少年把不开心满满的堆在了脸上。他一把抱起张云雷带回了屋内，让他躺下后，自己拿了钥匙出门给他去买药。

张云雷躺在床上又想昏睡过去，这会儿不该是放学的时间，那为什么杨九郎会出现在他眼前呢，好像出现幻觉了。

杨九郎气冲冲的去药店买了一堆的药，老板看着他的脸色，连结账的时候手都抖了三抖。少年拿着药回了家，顺便买了一碗温热得粥。

张云雷其实一点胃口都没有，当白粥放到他面前的时候，他连看都不想看一眼。杨九郎耐着性子哄着他，骗他这粥是甜的，骗他自己施了魔法，说只要喝了这粥，就可以治万病。

张云雷怕也是烧糊涂了，居然信了这种骗小孩的话。半推半就的喝了半碗粥，然后被喂了一嘴苦涩的药。

杨九郎看着人喝完药后好受了一些，但却没想到对方突然起身抱住了自己，因为发烧而火热的身体，烫的杨九郎只想后退。

张云雷意识似乎不清醒，发烧的原因让他想寻找一个暖和的东西。恰好这个‘东西’就在眼前。他伸手抱住了杨九郎，热乎乎的胸膛和着少年汗水的味道，掩不住蓝白校服上的皂角香，

窗外的雨还是在下，雨声乱七八糟的打乱了杨九郎的心跳，年少的血气方刚这会儿直冲向了身体的某个地方。

杨九郎动也不敢动，抬起头看着天花板心里开始背古诗。那个挺讨人厌的代课老师刚讲了一篇什么来着，好像是李清照的《醉花阴》，郭麒麟还背过‘东篱把酒黄昏后，有……’有什么来着。

少年有些烦躁的挠了挠头，虽然懵懂但也不是无知。身体起了本能的反应，心上的人还在怀里不安分的乱动。

杨九郎咬了咬牙：“张老师，你再抱着我不放，我可不能保证自己做什么。”

张云雷停下了动作，有些迷迷糊糊的发着呆，似乎在考虑对方这话的含义，愣了半晌，却左右也想不出来。

他抬起头看着杨九郎，眼睛里带着不解闪着亮光：“做什么？”

杨九郎哪儿还忍得住，抱着人低头亲了下去，舌尖勾着唇形，趁着人分神便溜进了嘴里。

张云雷被吻的更加昏迷起来，脑子里似乎搅了浆糊，直到被脱光了衣服，都还没有意识到要撒手。

杨九郎顺着身下人的身体，把能触碰到的每一寸肌肤都细细的亲吻了一遍。鲜红的吻痕零零散散的印下，少年的第一次青涩却又火热。

毫无技巧的把人吻到动了情，张云雷本来只感觉到冷的身体，这会儿逐渐暖和了起来。他乖巧的躺在床上，像是怕自己动一下，这股暖意就是消失不见。

杨九郎看着他乖巧的模样连心尖都化成了一滩水，在人不清醒的时候做这些似乎不太好，他停下了动作没敢继续进行。

而张云雷却中了邪一样，感觉到热源停下，便不依不饶的又缠了上去。

杨九郎叹了口气：“张老师，这会儿你这么缠着我，等会儿可别后悔啊。”

张云雷歪了下头，缠着对方的手脚并没有放开。杨九郎异常认真的盯着他看了一会儿，又低下头咬住了对方的唇，细长的手指在身上游走，双腿也被他向两边分开。

张云雷被迷迷糊糊的勾起了情欲，少年人的火热就抵在自己的股间，性器因为摩擦轻易的硬了起来，连嘴里的声音都变成了细碎的呻吟。

杨九郎手向下滑去，身下人的下体已经一片湿软，穴口的位置有了些粘密的液体，手指伸进去一根，却还是有些紧致。

好像每天夜晚躲在被窝里看的那些教程，又说要用润滑液和避孕套吧？杨九郎突然停顿了一下，这样的第一次显然没有做好万全的准备，这会儿避孕套要上哪儿找去。

杨九郎亲了亲张云雷，低声说道：“老师，你等我一下。”

然后起身下床，开始在屋子里翻箱倒柜。杨九郎抱着那么一丝丝的希望张云雷备有这些东西，果不其然，在他翻到衣柜最下边的时候，看到了一盒还没有开封的避孕套。

杨九郎把东西拿了出来，少年乐观的心态让他觉得，张云雷就是在备着这些东西等自己来。

他乐呵呵的拿了东西回到床上，张云雷若不是因为情欲还在，或许已经睡了过去。

这会儿他瞪双眼看杨九郎，有些疑惑他为什么突然离开，又为了他回到自己身边感到高兴。杨九郎重新府到了他身上，手指沾了些润滑液又向下体摸去。

穴口被侵入了两三根手指，足够的长度，让杨九郎无意间碰到了那处敏感点。张云雷猛然一抖，声音也随着抖动突然叫了出来。

杨九郎听到他的声音愣了一下，他想起不久前，学校里组织的一个音乐活动。当时张云雷被硬推着上了台，带着些害羞又极为自信的唱了曲《秦淮景》。

那首歌惊艳了整个学校里的人，台上这个拿着话筒的人像极了曾今的公子，浅笑着吟唱一段情缘。

那之后杨九郎还吃了不少醋，因为这首歌，让学校里不少的女同学迷恋上了张云雷。

杨九郎勾起嘴角，手指又碰了碰那个敏感点：“张老师，我想听你唱歌。”

张云雷抱着他的肩膀咬了咬牙：“嗯…这种时候……啊……”

杨九郎笑着把手指抽了出来，后穴被扩充的差不多的感觉，他扶着自己的欲望，抵在柔软的穴口，还没等自己进去，头部就被一张一合的蜜穴给含了进去。

大概是心底的愿意，让张云雷并没有阻止杨九郎的进入。当一整根性器都被埋在了张云雷的身体里的时候，杨九郎突然觉得死也值了。

少年挺送着欲望缓缓动了起来，没什么技巧却能好运气的每一下都顶到敏感点。张云雷手指紧抓着床单，因为害羞又不敢大声的叫出来。可呻吟声还是被一下一下撞的溢出唇边。

杨九郎的动作可以说是毫无章法，仅有最原始的欲望支撑着这场欢爱。张云雷没过多久便缴械投降，紧缩了一下穴口，恋恋不舍的不愿意让人出去。

杨九郎有些无奈，因为担心着生病，他不敢多折腾，却偏偏张云雷这会儿跟小孩子一样，抱着心爱的玩具不撒手。

结果这场性爱一直持续了大半个夜晚，张云雷最后直接昏睡了过去，可就算是失去了意识，也还是抱着杨九郎不放手。

第二天杨九郎醒来的时候，就看见张云雷一脸惆怅的躺在他怀里看着他。杨九郎眨了眨眼亲了他一口：“怎么了？”

张云雷皱这眉毛缓缓开口：“你还没成年吧？我是不是犯了强奸罪？”

杨九郎愣了半天，突然一乐：“我成年了，再说是我上的你，怎么算你强奸？”

张云雷撇了撇嘴，然后拽起被子把自己埋了进去。他不是对昨天毫无印象，除了脑子有点糊涂之外，张云雷还是记得大部分的经过的，包括是自己缠着对方不让走的这点，他记得格外清楚。这导致张云雷现在很想挖个地洞钻进去。

杨九郎笑着把他抱进怀里，废了不少力气，才从被子里挖出了一个毛茸茸的脑袋。张云雷红着脸不愿意看他，缠着自己的学生还背做到昏厥这种事情，他怎么也不愿意承认。

杨九郎看出了他的纠结，刚想说些什么，却突然打了个喷嚏。张云雷愣了一下：“不会是感冒传染给你了吧？”

杨九郎眨眨眼：“好像是。”

张云雷慌乱了起来，虽然今天是周六不用上课，但是感冒怎么也要一个星期才能好。他起身想给杨九郎找点药，结果还没没起来，就被杨九郎给拉回了床上。

少年耍赖一般的把人压在身下抱住，清晨的阳光透过窗户照在床上，雨过后的天气清爽宜人。杨九郎奶这声音低声撒娇：“你别乱跑，再让我抱一会儿。”

张云雷看着埋在自己胸口的脑袋顶愣了一愣，小孩子撒娇的样子总让人不忍拒绝。

杨九郎抱着他静止了十几秒，然后抬起头，把下巴抵在张云雷的胸前，眼睛带着笑意地看着他：“你都把自己给我了，我是不是可以认定你把余生许给了我？”

张云雷看着他的双眸，愣愣地点了一下头。杨九郎眼睛里瞬间闪出了星光，高兴到无言只得紧抱对方，收紧的双臂勒的张云雷有些喘不过气，但也证明了杨九郎的激动与兴奋。

张云雷眨眨眼，少年的喜欢不夹杂任何杂质，干净无比却动人心弦。

自己没吃亏吧，好像还赢得了爱人的一生了呢。


End file.
